Mistakes and Music
by bookqueen897
Summary: Austin has a secret blog, and is telling the world all about himself, his career, and Ally. But what is supposed to be a simple blog turns into a huge mistake. How will he fix it? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**OK, for everybody who reviewed my earlier stories, I wrote the next chapters to _Badly _and _Move it or Lose him_. However, I don't exactly know how to publish a new chapter, so it might take a while for it to happen. But if you guys could let me know how to do that, that would be AWESOME!**

**In the meantime, though, heres a new story so you guys don't get bored. hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or Disney, but I do own Austin's Rockin Blog!**

**Btw: **_This is the blog_

And this means that its actual thoughts/narratiing

* * *

><p>Ch. 1<p>

_AUSTIN'S ROCKIN BLOG!_

_January 16th_

_I'm Austin moon, and this is my blog!_

_So, a lot of you know me for doing music videos, but I decided that this would be a good way for you guys to get to know the real me. So, yea. I can play every instrument, even a trumpet through another trumpet! How cool is that! Well_

_I think it's cool._

_Anyway, my beat friend and video director is Dez. He's sometimes...unique. Then there's Trish, who's my manager. She yells, a lot. And has like 10 jobs a day. But she's cool._

_Then there's my partner Ally. She's just amazing. We met when I accidentally stole her song, which had been at the time a slower rendition of "double take." after helping me write, "bring down the walls," she became my partner. The shy songwriter and the outgoing performer! Were basically perfect matches._

_Wow, I can't believe that I just wrote that. Were only friends, best friends. I mean, it's not like I ever dreamed of us being MORE than friends, that's just crazy! I mean...well..._

_I'm glad that I'm not going to tell my friends about this blog. If I did, I'd have a lot of explaining to do._

_Feb. 14th_

_Sorry for not posting in a while, I've been busy with song stuff, making my career work. And I've been really worried/upset._

_Ok, so, my friend Trish's quencenera was last week, and Ally and Dallas became a couple, kinda. They kinda bounded over their horrible dancing, and apparently they both get nervous around each other._

_Truth, it sickens me seeing them so in love._

_And its all Ally wants to talk bout now! I can't just talk to her anymore!_

_Oh well, maybe she'll realize that Dallas isn't worth it and move on, maybe to a co-worker._

_March 29th_

_Hey, check out my music videos. They're awesome, even if they're getting oldish._

_I'm not gonna write about my personal life on here today, I'll just admit something that I'll regret, and I won't want that to happen. And yes, Ally and Dallas are still dating. But, I'm not going to talk about it._

_April 4th_

_THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!_

_Ally Dawson is ruining my career!_

_As many of you may have noticed, I haven't had a new song/video in ages!_

_It's not my fault though, I don't write the songs! Well, I co-write them with my co-worker/partner/best friend, or I used to. Then she and Dallas decided that she needed to relax more, something I've been trying to do for ages, and now, all she wants to do is be with Dallas!_

_In fact, she wrote one song for me to perform. About Dallas. Called "Dallas." No joke._

_I'm furious at her for this! It was one thing when she was over busy to write me a new song, but this is different!_

_And Ally says it's my fault, saying that Dallas is her soul mate and I should respect the fact that she can't work on my career all the time, she does have to hang out with him, too!_

_Which is bull since that's all she does!_

_I guess that when you're just the guy friend, it doesn't matter what you do, you'll never be the one who the amazingly talented girl notices._

_But she should know that I'm not a puppet, who can just be picked up to perform! I'm a real human being! I have feelings! I can feel love and hate and happiness and sadness! And at the moment, I can especially feel anger!_

_For all the times I stood up for you, Ally! For all the times I helped you! I taught you how to slow dance! I gave up a chance to get realized to dance with you! I gave up the chance of being totally famous and performing on New Years Eve and managed by Monica to be with you still, to have you and our friends back with me to get your dreams realized, too!_

_Ally, how many times have I protected you from stage freight! I performed a KINDERGARTEN song about butterflies just so you wouldn't suffer!_

_ALLY DAWSON, YOU WOULD BE NOTHING WITHOUT ME!_

_And at the moment, you're dead to me._

"There" I said after posting my newest blog update. I felt better now. At least enough to deal with Ally and Dallas for a few more days. They really are sickening, too coupley. But, I guess if Ally's happy, then I should be happy too. Or at least act like I am.

My mind was on a bunch of other things; any and everything except my blog. Butterflies, pancakes, music, geese. You know, before she and Dallas fell in love, Ally had called me her goose. It was why she let go of her old goose

Pickles. Being called her goose meant that I would always be there to help her whenever she had writers block.

It was actually kinda sad, considering how mad I was over her loving some other guy.

That's when I remembered how I forgot to close the computer, and my blogging website, before I left. I ran back to the practice room, but was too late. I saw

Ally, reading my latest blog, and she didn't look too happy about it...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! **

**Ok, so I'm going to try make all my other chapters longer because no matter how hard try, they always seem shorter than the first chapter.**

**anyway, thanks to you guys who reviewed. u guys rock!**

**this doesn't mean that you shouldn't review. as i've said before, when you don't review, the story dies.**

**anyway, enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Ch.2<p>

"Ally..." I said breathlessly as I entered the room. I saw a few tears in the corner of her pretty brown eyes. The eyes that was full of fire. I started to stammer, trying to explain myself, but a few seconds in, she exploded.

"IM NOTHING WITHOUT YOU! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF ME, AUSTIN? IM JUST SOME

GIRL WHO WRITES YOUR MUSIC, BUT AT THE MOMENT IS TOO IN LOVE WITH HER BOYFRIEND

TO CARE ABOUT ANYBODY ELSE! Including you? Is... Is that really what you think of me, Austin?"

Her voice had gone weak and small near the end, which broke my heart. And by the end of her rant, she was beginning to break down into tiny sobs. The tears in her eyes now cascaded down her beautiful face. If I had dared to move, I would've gone over to her, brought her into my arms and never let her go. But since that's so outta the question, I decided to confess everything I felt about her.

"Ally," I said again, but she didn't wait to hear the rest. As she left, the door slamming on the way out.

She left her book on the piano bench. Picking it up, I flipped through the pages until I found what I was looking for.

It was a song page, and it was worn out now from under usage. I grinned, this was how I got my start, and how I met the actual Ally, not the Ally that smiles at people like me when they come in for instruments with no money.

I met the Ally that I had begun to fall for. And this page from our song Double

Take would help.

The moon was full and huge! I felt it to be a sign, considering that my last name is Moon, and the moon look amazing tonight. I sighed, was I really going to do this? What if Ally didn't care, what if Lester attacked me?

What if Ally told me to leave her alone...forever?

"Nothing is worse than losing Ally!" I repeated over and over again.

I whipped out my cellphone, and sent Ally all of my blogs, including the one that I accidentally confessed that I wanted to be more than friends. I waited for her bedroom light to turn on, and then began to play the first few chords on my guitar.

* * *

><p><strong>ok, im going to try to find the slow version of "Double-Take" if i have to watch the first episode again to see it. and if any of you know the chords to "double-take," please review them, because it will really help in the next chapter!<strong>

**Review! No flames! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**ok, so, i know in the last chapter, it said he started playing, but thats a lie. He was just waiting for Ally to turn on her bedroom light to begin playing. Thats where I picked up from. Im sorry to anybody who thought that he was playing already.**

**However, he does play, so I encourage that you read through it, and imagine him singing.**

**Ok, ill stop writing so that you can actually READ my story, and then review it, but I just wanted to clarify that he hasn't started to everybody.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 3<p>

I waited, and waited, and waited for that light to turn on. But either Ally wasn't waking up or she didn't want to hear what I said. But I wasn't going to go home without fixing my relationship with Ally! And this was the best way I knew of how to do it.

I was planning on singing Not a Love Song under Ally's window, because it's the closest thing to a love song that Ally wrote for me and I can't write a love song. But for some reason, I changed the plan.

I decided to start acapella, and sang at the top of my lungs to be heard through the glass of the window.

_Flip a switch, turn on the lightnin_g

The lights in Ally's bedroom turned on, and I grinned. I was singing in the original tempo for "double-take," the original way that Ally first used before I accidentally stole her song and sped it up. I continued, this time deciding to pick through the chords of the song.

_Get it right; show 'em how it's done_

_Free it up, no matter how you dress that song_

The curtains to Ally's room opened, just a crack, but enough for me to see that she could hear me.

_Girl you know you got a number one_

_Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat; they need to hear your sound_

Ally pushed the curtains all the way back, revealing her beautiful brown hair to be in a ponytail, and she was wearing a pink nightgown with music notes all over it.

All in all, Ally looked really pretty. Even if she was dressed for bed.

_Play it up, it's coming down to you right now_

I picked through a few chords before I began to play the chorus, which was just strumming chords. As I began, Ally's face broke into one of her pretty smiles.

_They wanna know know know_

_Your name name name_

_They want the girl girl girl_

_With game game game_

_And when they look look look_

_Your way way way_

_Your gonna make, make_

_Make 'em do a double take_

I began to pick through a few more chords, and mouthed the words "sing" to Ally.

And she opened the window, and we began to sing the ending together, my voice fitting with her's perfectly!

_They wanna know know know_

_Your name name name_

_They want the girl girl girl_

_With game game game_

_And when they look look look_

_Your way way way_

_Your gonna make (make) _

_make (make)_

_Make 'em do a double take_

I strummed the last chord, and looked back at Ally.

But she wasn't there anymore.

My heart sank. We had just sung together! I thought I was forgiven!

I hoped that I would be forgiven.

I turned around, sadness taking over, threatening to show and make me cry, a really unmanly thing to do.

But two things stopped me.

One was Ally, who cane out of her house when I got to her front lawn.

The second thing was Dallas looking ready to attack me!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, i'll upload the next chapter in a few days.<strong>

**so, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**ok, so, review or the story gets chopped! and also, please review for my other stories; "Impulsively Perfect" "Nervous Wreck" "Badly" and "Move it or Lose him" these are dying without support!**

**anyway, it gets a little violent, so ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 4<p>

"WHY ARE YOU SINGING TO MY GIRLFRIEND?" Dallas yelled at me. What is this, let's all yell at Austin day?

Cuz it sure feels like it is!

But now, Dallas was yelling at Ally, so I was off the hook! Wait, scratch that, the girl I really really like was being yelled at by her jealous boyfriend, and I was going to defend her!

"Hey!" I yelled at Dallas, "there's no reason to yell at Ally for this!

She's amazing, and crazy talented, and forgiving, and is so many other amazing things! And you have no right to yell at her!" I looked over at Ally, who was testing someone like crazy. Probably Trish, asking her for advice on what to do.

"Ally," Dallas yelled, which caused Ally to drop her phone since she heard her name," is my girlfriend, and I don't appreciate you coming here and singing to her, an confessing you're love to her!"

From behind me, Ally gasped, and I winced. I don't love Ally, I just really like her! A lot. But I don't love her. Technically. And I told Dallas so.

But he just responded with an eye roll, and said, "You lost, Austin! Admit it.

Ally loves me, not you! Stop pretending that you and Ally will ever be anything more!"

At that, I lost my cool, what was left of it anyway, and punched Dallas square in the jaw!

"DALLAS!" Ally cried, and went to see if he was okay. But he wasn't listening, he was fighting me back! Soon, we were clawing at each other, trying to break the other's bones first.

And then we heard the snap that determined the winner.

And I screamed into the night as I clutched my broken leg.

"AUSTIN!" Ally screamed, as if I had just been murdered. I felt a few hands pull me up, as well as some pull Dallas away from me.

I also heard three voices, Dez's voice, Trish's voice, and a male's voice that I didn't know too well. He than asked Ally, "What are these boys doing fighting on our lawn?" oh, it was Ally's father! That makes sense since this is his house.

And than I blacked out.

I don't know how long it was when I woke up again, but it was nighttime. Still, in the dark, I could tell that the room was all white, and going to blind me when the sun rose.

And that the room was covered in "GET BETTER SOON" goodies, especially stuffed animals, including my stuffed dolphin that Ally gave to me.

Also a lot of instruments, which I slightly recognized from Sonic Boom.

But I knew that they weren't from Ally and her father, I knew that he was cheap and she would be smart enough not to give me thousands of dollars worth of instruments just because I got hurt.

But seeing everything in my room was calming, and felt right.

Including the random hand that was in mine.

* * *

><p><strong>WHO'S RANDOM HAND IS IN AUSTIN'S?<strong>

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ALLY AND DALLAS?**

**WHERE DID ALL THE INSTRUMENTS AND STUFFED ANIMALS COME FROM?**

**HOW LONG HAS AUSTIN BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL?**

**WHEN WILL AUSTIN CONFESS HIS LOVE FOR ALLY?**

**AND WHY AM I DOING THIS IN CAPTIAL LETTERS AND IN THE 5 W FORM?**

**ill tell you why in the next chapter of MISTAKES AND MUSIC!**

**except for the why question, you can figure out you're own answer for that!**

**now REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys!**

**no, im not dead. ive just lost my inspiration on all my stories. but, not to worry, ive come up with a plan for the next few chapters. or maybe just the next chapter. ill yet ya'll know.**

**anyway, i hope you really like this chapter. the next chapter should be up in a week or so.**

**ive got more stuff to tell you, but ill stop blabbing on so you can actually read this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 5<p>

I held Ally's hand for a little longer until I realized that it wasn't Ally's hand.

In fact, the person next to my bed wasn't Ally.

It was Dez. Which was beyond freaky!

"DUDE!" I yelled at him. He woke with a start, and then two things dawned on my best friend. One, I woke up, which for some reason shocked him

Two, our hands were interlocked.

"GROSS DUDE!" Dez yelled, causing Trish, whom I now realize was sleeping on the chair next to him, woke up and started laughing.

"Aww man that was awesome!" she laughed a little longer before I realized that she had no idea that I was awake. It was dark after all. So I said hauntingly,

"Triiiiiishhhhhh!"

That shut her up, and caused Dez to laugh.

Which caused the real Ally to wake up, and turn the light on.

And Trish and Ally noticed that I was alive, and both simultaneously shouted

"AUSTIN!"

I smiled, this must really been a big deal, me being in the hospital and all.

But I felt all weird, like I haven't moved in forever!

Ever feel like that? No, oh well.

"Quick!" Ally ordered to Dez and Trish, "get the nurse! Get the doctor! Get someone!" I laughed a little, and tired to sit up, but Ally gently pushed me back down. Dez and Trish didn't move an inch. They were so excited that I was awake to move.

"Austin, you're not allowed to move yet!" Ally nagged.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know! I just woke up!" I looked at Ally, and realized that she looked like she hadn't slept in an actual bed in weeks! None of my friends did.

"Ally, how long was I asleep?" I questioned panicky.

"Ummm," Ally stalled, which meant that the answer wouldn't be good for me. "A few weeks."

"Three to be specific!" Dez chimed in from the other room.

"_THREE WEEKS_!" I yelled. That's a really long time to be asleep.

"Well, after Dallas broke your leg, the pain caused you to get a concussion," Ally explained.

"Yeah," Trish added, walking next to my bed near Ally, "Ally here was gettin' worried that you wouldn't wake up and the she wouldn't be able to tell you that she-" Trish stopped talking then, and looked in pain.

"I wouldn't have told you that Dez and Trish brought in so many customers because of you!" she finished for Trish, gesturing to the room, filled with instruments. Trish nodded in agreeance to Ally, and crossed the room to the door, and, acting all weird now.

"Go get the doctor." Ally said quietly, yet forcefully once again to Trish, who nodded and grabbed Dez. I could hear him complaining about leaving and Trish yelling back at him. I laughed at it, and Ally grinned. She started searching through her bag, trying to find something.

"Watcha lookin' for?" I asked her, leaning forward a little.

"STAY DOWN!" Ally yells at me, and then passes her songbook. Yeah, her _SONGBOOK_! The thing that she hates anyone but her to touch!

This is a big deal.

"Why are you giving me this?" I ask her; worried that she didn't want me to have it. Or hold it.

"I wanted you to see some songs that I wrote while you were unconscious," she said shyly.

I grin at her, and start flipping to the page that was marked off. It was called "True Hero." I read through all the lyrics a bunch of times, trying to find the meaning, Ally always puts meaning into her songs.

After reading it a bunch of times though, I gave up on the meaning, and moved on to the next song. This one was called "Get Up (Dancing the Night Away)." I couldn't understand what it meant, either!

By the third song, named "Dreaming of You," which I couldn't understand, as well, I motioned for Ally to come over to my bed. She looked nervous. Or maybe that was just my imagination.

"What is these songs meaning?" I asked her. She looked shy, and obviously nervous now, but just as she was about to answer, a nurse and doctor walked in, and she didn't get to answer.

Sighing, I answered the doctor's endless questions, and hoped that I had time later to talk to Ally again.

* * *

><p><strong>ok, so, in July, ill be at sleep-away camp, without internet access. which means that I will be unable to update for about a month. However, i will try to make it up by writing 2 chapters for all of my stories, and create a new story. just lettin ya'll know in advance. other than that, my summer is all free and mainly dedicated to making the best fanfiction EVER!<strong>

**also, im planning on making a new Austin and Ally fanfiction story. if you are enjoying this, you...might enjoy the next fanfiction. its a little...different from this fanfiction. ever heard of the Shakespeare's play "Midsummer Nights Dream"?**

**no? well, its sorta like the play in a way.**

**anyway, REVIEW if you enjoyed, if you didnt REVIEW ANYWAY!**

**see ya'l later! **


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO WEB-ER-NET-ERS!**

**IM BAAAAAAACCCCK!**

**and with me, i brought the next chapter!**

**YAY!**

**and i don't remember if i did the disclaimer, so here it goes (takes in a deep breath)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, THEY BELONG TO DISNEY, WHICH I AM_ NOT!  
><strong>

**whew! thats a mouthful.**

**ok, have a few A/N, but ill add those at the bottom.**

**until then, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 5<p>

"Ally!" I called as I made my way over to her. I couldn't walk yet, but I was allowed to use a wheelchair to get around places. I was feeling much better than

I had been earlier this week. The doctor is impressed with the progress I've made so far. I'll probably be outta here in a week! Hopefully.

Anyway, ally turned around to see me making my way towards her and she grinned.

Nowadays, whenever I'm around, she smiles. I like her smile, it's really pretty.

Just like her.

"Hey Austin, how are you?" she asks, looking caringly at me. Is caringly even a word? I don't think so. Oh well, I just made it a word.

I told her I was fine, and how my day went and such. Then she told me how she was and everything. We also talked about Trish's new job, and how Dez is bugging

Trish to no end, which makes us laugh. When we finish laughing, I remember how she never gave me an answer to what the songs meant. Well, now is as good a time as any.

"Hey ally?" I begin. That's how far I got, because ally's phone started ringing.

**"S(s)-A(a)-F(f)-T(t)-E(e)-Y(y) SAFTEY DANCE!"**

I recognized that ringtone. I hate that ringtone.

It's Dallas's ringtone.

Ally blushes slightly, excuses herself, and answers her phone, leaving me shocked.

I thought that she was done with that jerk! I thought she chose me!

I thought...I thought...I sighed, and left. If Ally wanted to talk to her boyfriend, I'll let her.

I glumly make my way around the hospital, until I find Trish and Dez arguing at the food court. I see pizza in front of them, and laugh. It's the reason they stopped being best friends, although they're still kinda friends. Anyway, Trish likes pepperoni pizza, and Dez likes mushroom.

I find it a stupid reason to not be friends, but the reason they became friends in the first place was because they love the same horror movie, which is a stupid reason also.

"Hey guys," I say to them, obviously upset and in need of his friends' loyalty to make him feel better, but neither of them to notice me, or my sadness. They're both caught up in their argument, which is, hilariously, about pizza again. I can tell, cuz not they're yelling like an old married couple.

After many unsuccessful tries, I finally get their attention, and explain why I'm upset.

Trish and Dez exchange a look when I get to the Dallas part. Something is wrong.

They never exchange a look unless it's bad news!

"Austin," Trish starts, "Ally broke up with Dallas when you blacked out."

Suddenly, a harp plays, and we're transported to Ally's yard, and..._I'm in Trish and Dez's arms while I was unconscious, and Mr. Dawson held Dallas back away from me. He had a black eye, along with bruises up and down his arms and legs. I knew there was more, but I didn't know where._

_"DALLAS!" Ally yelled, which made him flinch. I don't know whether from the power in her voice, the volume of her voice, or the fact that he was clutching his ribs. "HOW COULD YOU! How could you hurt my friend like that!"_

_Dallas looked ashamed, but not too ashamed because he owned up to what he did. _

_"He was hitting on my girl! Austin started it!"_

_Ally didn't buy this horrible response. "AUSTIN MOON IS MY BEST FRIEND! I was angry at him, and he sang to me to make me forgive him, which I do." she said that last part to me, even though I was unconscious. I didn't flinch, and in the background, I could hear a siren coming closer._

_When Ally turned back at Dallas, she looked apologetic at him, and continued, __"I'm sorry, Dallas, but I have to break up with you. You hurt my best friend badly, not to mention that you hurt his career, as well as mine."_

_Dallas gapped at her, and tried to apologize, but all she said after that was, __"I think you should leave," which he eventually did._

_Finally, the ambulance pulled up, and Mr. Dawson got in with me, while Trish, and Dez, Ally rode behind them on their bikes._

The random harp plays again, and I'm transported back to the present. Trish and Dez look the same as before, only they're looking into space. I realize that so am I.

Must have been a flashback.

COOL, MY FIRST FLASHBACK! Or, at least since Dallas hurt me.

Wait a minute, Dallas and Ally broke up.

So why did he call her?

I need to know!

I leave the table as quickly as I can in a wheel chair to find Ally, leaving

Trish and Dez confused, but I hear them continue their fight moments later, so I just keep going. All the while, I have one thought on my mind.

Finding Ally and telling her everything.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY!<strong>

**i forgot that a few chapters ago, i would say what happened between Ally and Dallas, so there you go.**

**ok, now for my A/N!**

**school for me should be ending soon, which is good**

**BUT**

**ill be on vacation, and then at Camp, so I might not be able to upload a new chapter after this.**

**But ill try my best to get a few chapters up once I get back.**

**thats about it.**

**YOU KNOW WAT TO DO NOW!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY ALL YOU PEOPLE!**

**GUESS WHOSE BACK!**

**its me! im finally posting the chapters i've been trying to write for the past lifetime!**

**truth is ive been super busy battling school & writers block. so thats why this is so short & kinda sucky. or not, im not sure!**

**anyway, i hope you guys enjoy it, & ill start writing the ****next chapter soon!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 7<p>

I didn't find her.

I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find Ally.

Now, I know something was bad, because Ally never disappears like this. She's so predictable; I bet that if I could leave, I would find her at sonic boom, and she would be trying to be polite to an annoying customer! But I can't leave. And I know she wouldn't leave me.

So where is she?

Sighing, I roll back to my hospital room, where Dez and Trish are sleeping. I notice they're on different sides of the room, so they must still be fighting.

I'm already in bed when I see my cell phone on the bedside table flashing. I must have a text. I grab it and notice that it isn't a text, but an email.

Wait, I have an email!?

Maybe Ally emailed me to say that she had to run out, and would be back soon!

I quickly rolled over to my phone, and read the email. It's not from Ally.

It's from my blog.

The thing that started this whole crazy mess!

How could I have forgotten about it?

Anyway, the message read "_AUSTIN MOON! Your blog is overfilled with comments. Read them now. Sincerely, Austin Moon._"

Oh yeah, I forgot I added that feature...well, I better not upset me!

So for the next three hours, I go through long-winded comments about how Ally and I are meant for each other.

When I finish, I'm smiling; this is the push I needed to find Ally!

"Dez! Trish! Wake up!" I shout at them, and an angry Trish wakes up, and curses me out in Spanish. I think.

"Trish! Calm down, I need your help." I tell her as calmly as I could. I then go on go tell her and Dez everything that happened the last few hours, and how I have no idea where Ally is or what it has to do with Dallas, and how I'm going to get out of the hospital anyway.

By the end, they're determined to find Ally as well, but just as confused as I am on how to do it.

Until Trish announces the most brilliant idea I've ever heard in a long time!

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER!<strong>

**okay, so it's not the greatest cliff hanger ever, but i kinda added the ending when i realized that i hadnt written one for this chapter last minute.**

**anyway, review! have an AMAZING SUPER MEGA FUN DAY AND OR LIFETIME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO READERS!**

**So, let me level with you. I don't watch Disney Channel anymore, including _Austin & Ally_. So this story that I have made (and is very obviously still stuck in Season 1 of the show) is going to be on and off hiatus depending on my mood. But I'm trying, and I'm sorry if this chapter's ending is very obvious. I was going to do something else, then decided that I didn't want to do that cause I hated it when other authors did it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>AUSTIN'S ROCKIN BLOG<em>

_May 1st_

_Hey guys! Austin Moon here! And I'm on a mission!_

_Okay, so a while ago, Ally found my blog, and stopped talking to me. Then, when I went to apologize to Ally, I sang to her, and earned her forgiveness. Out of nowhere, Dallas comes up from behind me, and punches me. We start to attack each other until one was left conscious, determining the victor. I was not the victor._

_Three weeks later, I woke up to find that I've been in a coma. Ally had broken up with Dallas, and then, recently, disappeared. I looked everywhere, and I still can't find her. That's when my manager, Trish de la Rosa, came up with the idea to ask you, the readers of my blogulous blog if you've seen Ally!_

_Ally is the most important part of my life right now. She is the reason I smile; she's the reason I laugh. Ally Dawson is the reason I am who I am today. She's even the reason that I have this blog!_

_Ally is the sun and the stars to me. She's the flowers and the animals. She's the air that I breath and the water I drink. She's the pancakes I eat. Well, she would be if I was a cannibal, but you know what I mean. She's the reason I want to continue my career. Ally is my one true love._

_Yes, I love Ally. I always have, I always will. And right now, I just want her back._

_Will you guys please, for the love of god, help me find her? I need her! Please! Please please please!_

_Oh! Anyone to find Ally gets to spend a morning eating pancakes with me and Ally (if she's found)!_

_So yeah! Please respond!_

_Later!_

_Austin_

"Okay, that should do it!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Really Austin? Your reward is eating pancakes with you? Why would anyone want to-"

"You just got a thousand replies saying how they're going to start looking for Ally right away!" Dez shouted happily, cutting Trish's sentence off. Her eyebrows shot up, and I smirked at her.

"You were saying?" I grinned cockily, I love being right! But then Trish punched me in the arm! "OW!" I yelped.

She just grinned and went back the computer.

"I think someone found her!" Trish squealed happily at the computer. Upon hearing this, I ran up behind her, followed by Dez. Hey, that sounded fancy-ish!

"Really! What does it say?" I attempted to jump for joy in my wheelchair, which amuses Trish.

"It saaaaays-" Trish stopped, and stared at the screen, suddenly going pale.

"It says what? What does the screen say? TRISH!" I yell, hoping it snaps Trish out of her trance.

"It says..." Trish gulps, then turns to face me. "It says that Ally was seen with a hot guy with carmel looking skin and perfect hair."

I'm confused, as is Dez. Do we know anyone who looks like that?

"So we need to find a man made out of caramel in a barber shop!" Dez shouts with excitement. That actually sounds awesome!

"No that…wait WHAT!" Trish yells. 'Why would a man of caramel be in a barber shop?"

"You said he has perfect hair! Perfect hair doesn't come naturally."

"Well, mine does." I speak up, flipping my gorgeous locks.

Trish just rolls her eyes at us. "I have a feeling that as children, you both fell out of a tree and hit every branch on the way down."

"Why?" Dez asked.

"Because you guys are the dumbest pair of idiots I know! Now think! Who do we know that has caramel skin and perfect hair?"

It took me a little bit. I mean, both caramel skin and perfect hair! That's a toughy! But then it hit me.

"No!" I say, shocked.

"Yes." Trish said, sympathetically. "Ally was kidnapped by Dallas."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Okay, you may now review<strong>


End file.
